


More Than Your Body

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Caught [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just really wanted to write smut? I'm not gonna over think this. Also, this is the second part to Caught so you might wanna read that first.

Mickey knocked on the door to Ian’s apartment, a part of him wondering what the fuck he was doing. He wasn’t really one to go on dates or any of that shit. But somehow, earlier today in Ian’s office - incredibly hot blow job aside - he felt some kind of connection.

 

Which was something he had until now been convinced was just some made up shit to sell more chick flicks. Mickey didn’t kiss and he didn’t date. But for some fucked up reason, earlier today he had broken his first rule, and here he was, just about to break the second one.

 

Although, since fucking was pretty much a give in, he didn’t feel quite as bad about it as he would have if this was like a fancy dinner date or some shit. Ian swung the door open, sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Mickey was dressed in his usual jeans and he felt good about the fact that neither of them seemed to see this as a date date, even though that was technically what it was.

 

”Hey” Ian had a grin on his face through the words, and Mickey couldn’t help but mirror it as he stepped inside the apartment. ”Pizza should be here soon. You’re okay with pepperoni, right?”

 

”Yeah” Mickey confirmed, and Ian closed the front door behind them.

 

Their eyes connected for about half a second before Ian stepped forwards and cupped the side of Mickey’s face, pressing their lips together. Mickey immediately accepted the kiss, parting his lips to let Ian slip his tongue in. It was weird.

 

Sure, they had known each other for a couple of weeks, but they had only just gotten… involved today. And yet, it felt so fucking natural. Right. Since Ian seemed to feel the exact same way, Mickey decided not to over think it and just embrace it instead.

 

The fire in the pit of his stomach grew a little bit feistier as he wrapped an arm around Ian’s shoulders, putting a hand in the red hair. Ian kept a hand on Mickey’s cheek and put the other one around his waist, pulling them closer together and deepening the kiss further.

 

Mickey nipped on his bottom lip, and Ian grinned at that before going back in. When they were finally interrupted by the doorbell, their lips were red and swollen, anybody would be able to see what they had been doing from a mile away.

 

”Let me get that” Ian whispered into Mickey’s mouth and placed a last kiss to his lips before pulling away and grabbing his wallet.

 

They watched Lord of The Rings and ate the pizza, their clothed thighs resting comfortably against each other. Mickey would have given his left arm to know why the fuck this felt so familiar, why it didn’t feel weird or awkward, or… like a first date at all. It just felt natural.

 

But he couldn’t know, so for now, he just decided to enjoy it. When it was about twenty minutes left of the movie, Mickey was growing interested in anything but said movie. The sky outside was completely black, and Mickey couldn’t see shit except for himself when he looked out the window.

 

Somehow, that made him feel safe, too. Happy. Like he was in a bubble. Mickey turned his body towards Ian and placed a deep kiss to his jawline. He immediately felt Ian grin and wrap an arm around his waist, urging him to straddle his lap.

 

Mickey obeyed, climbing onto Ian’s thighs and covering his lips with his own. Ian kept his hands on Mickey’s lower back as he responded to the kiss, slipping his tongue into Mickey’s mouth, the movie completely forgotten.

 

Mickey put a hand in Ian’s hair again, tugging slightly as he bit his bottom lip. Ian let out a groan in response and pushed a little on Mickey’s back, making him grind their hard ons together. Mickey let out a small moan and deepened the kiss as he kept grinding down, creating friction between them.

 

”Want you so fucking bad” Mickey said into his mouth before moving his face to Ian’s neck, placing a deep, sucking kiss to the skin. Ian moaned in response to both the words and the act.

 

”Fuck” Ian managed to get out and he slipped a hand into Mickey’s loose jeans, kneading his ass. ”How do you want it?”

 

The sentence was ended with a hiccup as Mickey ran his teeth over the beautiful red hickey he had created.

 

”You fucking know how I want it” Mickey stated, lifting his head to look into Ian’s eyes again. Ian grinned and smashed their lips together in a dirty, sloppy kiss.

 

”Yeah?” He asked into Mickey’s mouth once they had pulled away slightly. He added some more pressure to Mickey’s perfect ass and got a low groan out of the older man. ”You want me to fuck you however I want?” He asked and Mickey moaned in appreciation of the words. ”Fucking make you take it?” Mickey grinded down harder, making them both moan.

 

Ian knew. He wanted it hard. So fucking hard. That blowjob Ian had gotten from him earlier that day was probably one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Mickey down on his knees like that, taking Ian’s cock in his throat, gagging, suffering but still taking it. It had been so fucking perfect.

 

The best part was that Mickey had fucking loved it, too. Ian would never enjoy something like that if he knew that the person sucking his cock didn’t like it, he wasn’t a total jackass.

 

”Fuck” Mickey whispered against Ian’s collar bone as he pinched his ass and pushed him forwards, creating even more friction between their cocks. ”Fucking do whatever you want” Mickey said, too gone on this man to give a fuck if he sounded weak or like a chick or whatever.

 

Ian hummed, prying Mickey’s face out of the crook of his neck to press their lips together again.

 

”Strip” Ian said into his mouth. ”Go lay on my bed” He nodded his head a little bit towards a door, and Mickey nodded, kissing him once more before climbing off of his lap and peeling his shirt off.

 

Ian made it no secret that he was looking. He leaned back against the back of the couch and watched Mickey’s muscles move under his perfectly pale skin. Mickey dropped the shirt on the floor and then started walking towards the bedroom, not looking back.

 

Ian couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip as he checked out his ass. Mickey made it into the bedroom, and quickly undid his pants, leaving them on the floor along with his socks and shoes. He only hesitated for about half a second before getting rid of his boxers too, sighing when his erection was let free.

 

Mickey climbed onto the surely at least king sized bed and got onto his back, half laying down, keeping his eyes on the doorway. He fought the urge to wrap a hand around his cock, he’d wait for Ian instead.

 

It didn’t take longer than about a minute before Ian entered the bedroom, completely naked already, his huge cock standing for attention. How the fuck Mickey had managed to take that thing into his mouth, he would never know, but he looked forward to doing it again, and hopefully not only in his mouth.

 

Ian wrapped a strong hand around his ow erection, taking a couple of steps into the room, but staying a bit away from Mickey. He swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock and jerked it lazily, eyes wandering all over Mickey’s body, from his thighs and cock all the way up to his eyes.

 

They didn’t exchange a single word. They didn’t need to. The air was tense, but not in a bad way. Hell, not even in a _I’m-about-to-get-fucked-by-a-stranger-and-it’s-gonna-be-amazing-but-I’m-still-kinda-nervous_ way. No, it was pure sexual tension, almost to the point where you could see it.

 

Ian took a few more steps into the room and made it to the foot of the bed, hand still on his cock, and Mickey was getting impatient.

 

”Come on, man” He groaned, eyes on Ian’s fucking perfect cock. Ian lifted and eyebrow at that and leaned his head back, moaning out loud, putting on even more of a show.

 

Mickey got the point, no rushing this. So he shut his mouth and relaxed more against the sheets, watching Ian’s hand as he pleasured himself. Mickey bit his bottom lip as Ian let out a particularly loud groan, but then, he let go of his cock and looked back down at where Mickey was laying on his bed.

 

Completely ready for him, cock leaking precome out onto his stomach. He licked his lips as if he was considering what to do with him, and his eyes wandered all over Mickey’s body.

 

”How do you feel about being tied up, Mick? Green?”

 

”Fuck yes” Mickey said, almost immediately. He couldn’t imagine anything hotter than being tied up, letting Ian fuck him deep into the mattress.

 

Ian seemed pleased with that answer and he went over to the nightstand to retrieve a tie along with a blindfold. Mickey looked at the items and couldn’t resist the urge to lick his own lips. Ian smirked at him. ”Move up” Mickey did as he was told, shuffling closer to the headboard.

 

Ian got onto the bed, not breaking the eye contact with Mickey as he straddled his torso. Mickey’s eyes wandered down to Ian’s red cock, resting against his skin. So fucking perfect. Ian carefully grabbed a hold of Mickey’s wrists, lifting them to the headboard and securing them there.

 

The cold metal of the headboard mixed with the soft silky feeling of the tie made Mickey - if possible - even harder.

 

”Still green?” Mickey nodded. ”Blindfold too or is this enough?”

 

”Blindfold” Mickey managed to croak out, and Ian seemed very pleased with that as he dropped a kiss to Mickey’s lips before bringing the blindfold up over his eyes and tying it in place. ”Green?” Ian asked again, wanting to be completely sure that Mickey was all into this.

 

”Yes” Mickey said, before bringing his tongue out to lick his lips in anticipation.

 

He wouldn’t be able to get his arms free if he tried and he couldn’t see shit. He fucking loved it. He heard Ian hum, and then he felt him move off of his torso and sit beside him on the bed instead. Ian ran a hand down his body from his collar bone all the way down to his knee.

 

He moved his hand up a little bit and kneaded his thigh for a bit, slowly moving up towards his V line. Mickey bit the inside of his lip as he felt Ian move down the bed and a pillow being slid in under his back.

 

”I wanna eat you out. Green?”

 

”Fuck yes” Mickey hiccuped, and he could just imagine Ian grinning at that as he moved further down the bed and lifted Mickey’s legs over his shoulders.

 

Mickey helped him, lifting his legs a little bit and then putting them back down. Ian wrapped his arms around his thighs, spreading them a little bit more. Mickey’s leaking cock was right there in front of his face, it would be so fucking easy to just take it into his mouth, but that wasn’t his target right now.

 

Ian dipped his head a little bit and blew on Mickey’s puckered hole, dragging a small moan out of him as the action registered. Ian did it once more, grinning when he got a slightly stronger reaction he second time.

 

He then licked a stripe across the rim, hearing Mickey suck in a breath at the feeling. Ian did it a few more times and then finally placed his lips more firmly against Mickey’s hole, probing it with the tip of his tongue.

 

”Oh fuck” Mickey cursed, tilting his head back, his arms tugging at the restraints.

 

”Relax, baby” Ian whispered against his hole, not really thinking too much about the use of the nickname. It came naturally somehow. Ian tightened his grip on Mickey’s thighs a little bit, tugging him slightly closer to him as he started really eating him out, driving him completely insane.

 

Ian’s face was buried in Mickey’s ass, dragging all kinds of noises out of the older man. Mickey’s head was tilted back into the pillows, feeling like this was almost more pleasure than he could take. Ian massaged Mickey’s thighs a little bit as he used his tongue to fuck his ass, enjoying every single noise or twitch of his body he got out of him.

 

Finally, he pulled away, placing a kiss to the inside of his thigh. Mickey bit his bottom lip at the absence of Ian’s tongue.

 

”I wanna fuck your face” Ian whispered. ”Green?”

 

”Yes” Mickey nodded, and Ian smirked, climbing up the bed to straddle Mickey’s torso again.

 

He gave his cock a few more strokes, and then he moved up a little bit further to position his cock against Mickey’s lips. As soon as Mickey felt Ian’s dick touch his lips, he opened his mouth, inviting Ian in. Ian wasted no time sliding into the wet heat.

 

”So fucking perfect” Ian couldn’t help but mumble as Mickey’s lips closed around him, tongue circling the tip of his cock. ”You like sucking cock, don’t you?”

 

Mickey hummed, sending the vibrations straight into Ian, making him lean his head backwards and let out a low moan. Mickey kept bobbing his head as best as he could while he was tied up like this, and it looked so fucking beautiful to Ian. Mickey couldn’t see shit, he was just working away at his cock, doing whatever he could to make him feel good. Ian wasn’t sure, but this may very well be the hottest thing he had seen in his entire life.

 

”Such a good boy” The words were out of his mouth before he could really think them over, but it seemed to give Mickey even more confidence, because he sped up a little bit, doing something with his tongue that Ian didn’t know what it was but it felt fucking amazing.

 

Ian slowly moved his hands to Mickey’s head, stilling his movements. Mickey relaxed, getting ready for what was about to happen.

 

”Green?” Ian just wanted to make sure once more, and Mickey nodded as best as he could since Ian’s cock was still in his mouth.

 

With that confirmation, Ian pulled out and thrusted back into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey stayed relaxed, letting Ian fuck his mouth relentlessly. Ian put a hand into Mickey’s messed up black hair and tugged on it as he kept slamming into his mouth, pleasuring himself. Mickey let out pleased moans around his cock now and then and the vibrations drove Ian completely crazy.

 

He fucking loved this.

 

Soon, he slowed down a little bit, letting Mickey start to bob his head again. He hollowed his cheeks and the tongue came back into play, swirling around the tip of Ian’s cock. A few seconds later, Ian stilled Mickey’s movements, and pulled out.

 

”Good boy” He praised, and Mickey licked his lips. ”Such a good boy for me”

 

Mickey’s entire chin was covered in saliva and precome, and for some reason, it looked so fucking hot. Ian couldn’t resist the urge to dip his head and press their lips together. Mickey started to respond to the kiss, but he barely had the time before Ian pulled away again.

 

”I really wanna fuck you now” He whispered, and Mickey grinned at that. He wanted Ian’s cock inside of him so fucking bad.

 

”Please” Ian grinned as well and placed another searing kiss to Mickey’s lips before leaning over to grab a condom from the night stand.

 

”You need more prep?”

 

”Nah, I’m good. Just fucking get in me”

 

Ian rolled a condom onto his aching cock and slicked himself up with a little bit of lube. He moved in between Mickey’s legs and lifted them, urging him to wrap them around his waist. Mickey did so, and bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

 

Ian took a second to admire Mickey. He was laying on his bed, helpless, skin flushed red, chin covered in spit and precome. So fucking perfect.

 

”So fucking perfect” He couldn’t resist but repeat out loud, and then he placed his hands onto Mickey’s hips and sank into him.

 

Because of the rimming, it went surprisingly smoothly, and Mickey let out a low groan as he felt Ian fill him up. Ian leaned his head back, clenching his eyes shut as Mickey’s muscles clenched around him, hot and tight.

 

”Fill me up so fucking good” Mickey whispered, tightening his legs around Ian’s body. Ian hummed and pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside of Mickey, and then he slammed back in, making the bed bang against the wall. ”Oh fuck me” Mickey cursed loudly, and Ian bit his bottom lip as he pulled out and thrusted back in again, feeling Mickey’s ass hug his cock.

 

Ian tightened his grip on Mickey’s hips to the point where he would probably have bruises there tomorrow, but he couldn’t imagine that he would mind at this point. He kept fucking into Mickey relentlessly, managing to hit his prostate most of the time, turning him into a moaning, writhing mess before Ian’s eyes.

 

Mickey kept his ankles locked behind Ian’s back, urging him on. His hands were clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms as he felt himself grow closer and closer to the edge.

 

They were both already halfway there from all the foreplay, so it didn’t take long before Mickey came with a shout, covering both his stomach and Ian’s with his come. Ian kept fucking into him for a few seconds.

 

”No, no, stop” Mickey finally said, and Ian immediately stilled, pulling out.

 

”What’s wrong?”

 

”Nothing, fuck” Mickey was quick to assure him. ”I just…”

 

”What?” Ian frowned, scared he had hurt him.

 

”Do it on me” The words were already slightly embarrassing to say out loud, so Mickey felt lucky that Ian didn’t ask him why or as him to elaborate.

 

Ian just rolled the condom off and threw it to the side before giving his cock a few more tugs, and then he came all over Mickey’s chest, his come blending with Mickey’s, some of it ending up on his chin.

 

”You like that?” Ian asked when he was done.

 

”Fuck yes” Mickey admitted. He didn't know why, but he did.  ”Ian?”

 

”Hm?”

 

”I’m fucking exhausted”

 

Ian chuckled and shuffled up the bed to remove the blindfold. Mickey’s eyes blinked open, trying to get used to the dim lighting.

 

Ian smiled down at him and then quickly undid the tie to release his arms. He laid down next to Mickey and took his hands in his, massaging the wrists softly.

 

”Kiss me” Mickey requested weakly, and Ian chuckled before doing just that. Mickey parted his lips, letting Ian slip his tongue into his mouth. He felt that fire start to burn in the pit of his stomach again, and he welcomed it.

 

That night, they fell asleep, safely wrapped up in each others arms, just like they did two years later on their wedding night.


End file.
